Looney Tunes Diamond Collection - Volume One
Volume One of the Diamond Collection contains 100 shorts on four differently-themed discs. The first disc focuses on shorts starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, another is centered around Porky Pig, and the last two feature shorts directed by Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones. There will be three versions of the set available: one with just the discs and booklet, another packaged in a SteelBook and coming with a set of collectible art and lobby card replicas, and another with not only all of the above, but 4K UltraHD versions of each disc and extra items similar to those found in the Ultimate Collector's Edition of the first Platinum Collection. Disc One: Bugs and Daffy Shorts Cartoons marked with an asterisk are new-to-disc * A Wild Hare (1940) * Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) * Wabbit Twouble (1941) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) * Falling Hare (1943) * Baseball Bugs (1946) * Hair-Raising Hare (1946) * Gorilla My Dreams (1948) * Rabbit Hood (1949) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * Rabbit Fire (1951) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Robot Rabbit* (1953) * Daffy Duck in Hollywood (1938) * Yankee Doodle Daffy (1943) * Ain't That Ducky* (1945) * Book Revue (1946) * Daffy Doodles* (1946) * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946) * Along Came Daffy* (1947) * A Pest in the House (1947) * Daffy Duck Hunt (1949) * The Ducksters (1950) * Duck Amuck (1953) * Design for Leaving (1954) Bonus features Disc Two: Porky: Our Favorite Ham Shorts Cartoons marked with two asterisks were previously available unrestored on the ''Porky Pig 101 DVD'' * I Haven't Got a Hat (1935) * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) * Porky's Badtime Story** (1937) * Porky's Hero Agency** (1937) * Porky's Party (1938) * Wholly Smoke (1938) * Porky in Wackyland (1938) * The Lone Stranger and Porky** (1939) * Porky's Last Stand** (1940) * Africa Squeaks** (1940) * You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940) * Calling Dr. Porky** (1940) * Porky's Hired Hand** (1940) * Robinson Crusoe, Jr.** (1941) * Porky's Pooch (1941) * Brother Brat* (1944) * Trap Happy Porky (1945) * Kitty Kornered (1946) * One Meat Brawl (1947) * Awful Orphan (1949) * Porky Chops (1949) * Bye, Bye Bluebeard (1949) * Boobs in the Woods (1950) * The Wearing of the Grin (1951) * Dime to Retire (1955) Bonus features Disc Three: Sylvester, Tweety, and Friends Shorts Cartoons marked with two asterisks were previously available unrestored on American DVD. Shorts that were previously released restored on Japanese DVD, but were not made available in the US are '''bolded' * ''Tweetie Pie (1947) * I Taw a Putty Tat* (1948) * Home, Tweet Home (1950) * Canary Row (1950) * Room and Bird (1951) * Gift Wrapped (1952) * Ain't She Tweet? (1952) * Snow Business (1953) * Fowl Weather* (1953) * A Street Cat Named Sylvester* (1953) * Catty Cornered* (1953) * Dog Pounded (1954) * Tweety's Circus* (1955) * Red Riding Hoodwinked (1955) * Tweet and Sour* (1956) * Tree Cornered Tweety** (1956) * Birds Anonymous (1957) * The Last Hungry Cat (1961) * Pigs is Pigs (1937) * The Trial of Mr. Wolf (1941) * Greetings, Bait* (1943) * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears* (1944) * Holiday for Shoestrings (1946) * Each Dawn I Crow* (1949) * Ant Pasted (1953) Bonus features Disc Four: Chuck Amuck Shorts * The Night Watchman (1938) * Old Glory (1939) * The Little Lion Hunter* (1939) * Mighty Hunters* (1940) * Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) * Elmer's Pet Rabbit* (1941) * The Dover Boys at Pimento University (1942) * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) * Odor-able Kitty (1945) * Haredevil Hare (1948) * Fast and Furry-ous (1949) * For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) * The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) * A Bear for Punishment (1951) * Feed the Kitty (1952) * Beep, Beep (1952) * Going! Going! Gosh! (1952) * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) * Zipping Along (1953) * Stop! Look! and Hasten! (1954) * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1954) * Ready... Set... Zoom! (1955) * Guided Muscle (1955) * One Froggy Evening (1955) * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) Bonus features Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases